


Little Beta

by Edinburghgrl



Series: Hale Pack [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BDSM elements, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hurt Isaac, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, confused isaac, fletching, insecure Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/pseuds/Edinburghgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac hadn't had the best childhood, his father was an abusive asshole who blamed him for everything and beat him for nothing. It wasn't until he met Peter and Derek Hale that his life seemed to get better. He took the bite they offered, becoming stronger and faster and gaining the type of life he should have always had.<br/>But Peter was more than just his alpha. Something about the older wolf comforts him and has Isaac questioning his sexuality. His father always told him he was worthless but Peter makes him feel worthy. Now he's struggling to put his past insecurities aside and let himself be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is parallel to You're mine now pet and told from Isaacs point of view.

Isaac didn't have that many happy memories for his short life. He remembered his sixth birthday, where his brother taught him to ride his bike for the first time, running alongside him incase he fell, which was his biggest fear. He remembered baking with his mother in their kitchen, her laughter ringing out when he opened the flour bag too harshly, scattering white powder all over the counters and them both. He remember being with his dad in the park, chasing a soccer ball, laughing as he evaded his father who chased him, his own smile wide as he joked that Isaac was just too good for him. 

No he didn't have a lot of happy childhood memories. 

Most of his memories were cruel. Violent. Filled with blood and death. His mothers funeral. His brother being deployed. His father beaten him for the least little mistake. His brothers funeral. His father locking him in a small freezer in their basement. 

As a child he thought it was his fault. He thought he was bad, useless. His father certainly never contradicted him. His favour name for Isaac growing up was 'little bastard'. It wasn't until he started high school that he learnt his father was wrong. No matter how bad Isaac was, his father should never hit him and should never beat him so hard he broke bones. By that point however, Isaac was too scared to speak out. 

Then came Peter and Derek Hale. Uncle and nephew. Werewolves. They offered Isaac the bite. A gift they said. It'll make you stronger they said. No one will ever make you feel afraid again they said. 

They lied. 

From the moment he awoke, freshly bitten and healing nicely, he'd feared the two Hales, more than he'd ever feared his father. As a human he'd sensed something about them, some predatory danger that made him wary. Now as a wolf that sense of danger had grown and even weeks after turning, he still felt his wolf curl up and shiver in fear when in their presence. He should probably be thankful that he wasn't an actual wolf incase he dribbled all over the floor in submission.

He supposed it was unfair to say they'd lied. He was stronger - than humans. He didn't need to be afraid again - of humans. But he'd learnt that humans weren't the only things in the world.

It wasn't all bad. He'd finally made some friends, his pack mates Erica and Boyd. He'd never noticed them before, to busy scrapping by in his own life to bother about others but after spending time with them and getting to know them he found that they had a lot in common. And Derek, he could probably count him as a friend. He'd been the one to train Isaac in the beginning, teaching him to hunt and how to identify emotions based on scent. He'd been hard but fair and always laughed and hung out with him after. 

Peter wasn't too bad either in all honesty. He reminded Isaac of a fox more than a wolf, always plotting and conniving. But he was a good alpha, willing to provide anything the teens needed from clothes to games and even gave them an allowance. He'd been the one to offer Isaac a home when his father died after a night drinking. In truth, his life wasn't all bad and the happy memories he was making with his pack were slowly taking place of the bad.

He still had nightmares though. Terrifying dreams of being locked away in a dark box, screaming for help that never came. Peter was usually the one to come to him on those nights, curling himself around the teen, soothing him in a way he hadn't felt since his mother. It was easy, being around the older wolf, sitting by his chair as the watched television, curling into him as they read on the couch. And Peter seemed to welcome the contact, never once pushing him away or telling him off for being too clingy. It seemed natural for their interactions to shift into a more intimate setting. 

The first time something had happened had been an accident. Isaac had had a nightmare and had crawled into Peters bed, not bothering to wait for the alpha to approach him. It had woken Peter up but the older man hadn't minded, simple moving over in his large bed and pulling back the covers for Isaac to join him. He seemed to be mostly asleep as Isaac climbed in, barely twitching as the boy got comfortable. It hadn't taken Isaac long to fall back asleep, taking comfort in having his alpha close. 

In the morning the two bodies had gravitated towards each other, Isaac the little spoon with Peter plastered to his back. The alpha had one arm beneath his head and the other around his waist, beneath the teens shirt. His muscular thigh was wedged between Isaacs, pressing against his balls. Like every morning, Isaac had woken up with an erection tenting his sleep pants. Normally Peter would wake before the teen and already be in the kitchen enjoying his coffee while Isaac slept. This time Isaac had awoken first, disoriented and confused until he felt Peters sizeable cock pressing against his ass.  
His reaction confused him. His wolf purred at the contact, eager to please the alpha and cover himself in his scent. His human side shied away from the sexual situation, too inexperienced and too afraid to follow through with the urge to press back against the bulge.

"Shhh baby, it's to early to think." Peter whispered in his ear, his warm breath sending goosebumps across his skin. The arm around his waist tightened and Peter hips rocked subtly forward.

"Peter?"

"Don't worry baby, I've got you" Peters had slide across his flesh, exploring his nipples and and before slipping further and worming their way into the boys pjs.

Isaacs breath hitched at the feel of a hand not his own. The hand was smooth and large, cradling his erection and balls easily. It never gripped tightly or moved other than to fondle and Isaac found he was helpless not to thrust into it.

"That's right baby, take what you need, let your alpha take care of you." The sinful voice in his ear whispered as lips brushed the column of his neck. Isaac arched his back as his wolf purred, rubbing his ass against the cock behind him. A low rumble vibrated through him in pleasure as Peter pressed closer. 

The hand disappeared and Isaac whimpered in dismay only to gasp as his sleep pants were pulled down to mid thigh and his shirt pushed passed his nipples, exposing his body. The heat of Peters chest and weight of his cock against his bare skin was unfamiliar but exciting and his own cock twitched as precum bubbled from the head. Peters hand returned, wrapping firmly around the length, stroking slowly. He fingered the tip, collecting the juice that gathered there and his fingers disappeared again. Isaac looked behind him where Peter was sucking those fingers, his alpha red eyes hooded in arousal. 

"You taste so sweet little beta."

Isaac blushed and turned his head away, unused to compliments. Peter held his hand out in front of his face, his lips once again pressed against the shell of his ear.

"Lick it baby, get it nice and wet." 

Isaac tongue bathed the palm of his hand tentatively, coating the surface with saliva, before it once again wrapped around his shaft and pumped him slowly. The teen wolf moaned, tucking his head back against his alphas shoulder. He threw the cover back, his eyes locked on his groin in fascination as Peter loving touched him, bring him closer to orgasm. The alphas own cock had slide between the boys cheeks, rubbing lewdly across the untouched hole there. Shivers of pleasure racked the boy as Peter worked him expertly, timing his strokes to match the thrust of his hips. It soon became too much for Isaac and with a soft cry he came, covering Peters hand in white sticky cum. Peters hand moved to the boys ass, rubbing the seed across the valley between his cheeks, paying special attention to the small rosebud. Isaac rolled onto his stomach, tilting his head in submission. Peter straddled his thighs, his shaft nestled against his as as he fucked against him. The alphas lips trailed across his shoulders and neck, kissing and licking the skin on display. Isaac removed it in encouragement which seemed to please the alpha greatly. 

"So good baby, such a sweet little beta. My precious beta."

The bed rocked with the force of the alphas movements and soon the cock above him exploded as the alpha growled. For once the wolf in Isaac didn't cower at the sound, understanding that it was made in pleasure and pleased that he'd caused it. Thick ropes of cum shot across the teens back, all the way to his neck and once the alpha had finished he took great delight in rubbing it in, massaging the boys muscles as he covered him with his scent.

"Now you smell like me little beta, smell like your alpha and sleep and sex. So good."

Peter tilted Isaacs head around and kissed him once, twice, three times on the lips. 

"I'm so proud of you baby, so proud to have you as my little beta. Do you like that? Being my little baby beta?"

"Yes alpha." The boy preened. 

Peter nuzzled his face against the boy before sighing sadly. "Time to get up baby. You have school today."

Isaac gave his own sigh as he nodded.

"Will you sleep here tonight? I find I like having my little beta to wake up with in the morning. And there's no school tomorrow so we don't have to rush away." Peter asked with a smile.

Isaac nodded again, his wolf rejoicing at the attention from the alpha.

"Thank you baby." Peter kissed him again before moving away. Isaac stretched before getting up, his mucles relaxed after the orgasm and massage. "Don't use soap if you shower today baby, I want you to smell like me for as long as you can."

"Yes alpha."

"Good boy. Off you go or you'll be late."

Isaac returned to his own room and into the ensuite. Every room in the loft had its own bathroom and large wardrobe and Peter had spoiled him with a large flat screen television and gaming chair. His walk in wardrobe was full of new clothes, some of them not yet worn as there was so many. His bed was a massive four poster made from dark wood with white thin material draped across the top and down each post. At first he'd thought it girly but he'd grown to love it. His bathroom was decedent with a large Victorian tub and a waterfall shower. The counters around his sink held various hair and skin produces as well as a shaving set he was embarrassed to admit he didn't need. 

Isaac stepped into the shower and careful washed away the drying cum beneath the warm water. He knew from Derek's training that the scent of his alpha would be on him for a while. He washed quickly, only using soap on his hair before drying off and dressing in his customery skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the kitchen where Peter stood against the counter in only his jeans with a mug of strong smelling columbian coffee in his hands. At seeing him Isaac paused, unsure and slightly embarrassed in the light of day. 

"Good morning little beta." The alpha grinned, his eyes slowly roaming the teens body. Isaacs cock twitched at the blatant interest and he stammered a quick hello before grabbing a banana and excusing himself.

"One moment Isaac." Peter stopped him just as he reached the loft door, a large metal thing that looked ugly and out of place in his opinion. He turned to face his alpha, head tucked down and to the side in fear, wondering what he could have done to upset the man. Peter crowded him against the metal door, both hands on his hips and his face buried against his neck. 

"Mmmm you still smell like me little beta. So good. Such a good boy for your alpha." The wolfs teeth bit lightly into the tendons of his neck causing Isaac to cry out in surprised pleasure, arching his hips to rub against Peters. The older man pushed back once before pulling away far enough to look the teen in the eye. "That isn't the good morning greeting I was hoping for after earlier." He commented.

Isaac blushed, still confused about what had happened. He wasn't gay, at least he didn't think so, had never been interested in men before but being with Peter had felt right. "Sorry alpha."

"Don't worry baby." The older man told him. He kissed the red faced teen on the lips, his tongue swiping along the bottom lip once before he pulled back. "Have a good day at school."

Isaac practically ran out the door when Peter released him, his mind a confused jumble. One one side, his human side, he was scared. He'd never done anything sexual with another person before, never even considered doing anything with another male. Sure he'd enjoyed it and the feel of the older mans cock felt comfortable and familiar in a way a woman probably wouldn't but he wasn't sure if he wanted to try anything more.   
The other side of him, his wolf was practically vibrating with satisfaction and happiness beneath his skin. Gone was the fear he had felt around the alpha to be replaced with excitement and an eagerness to please. The wolf was more than happy to lift tail for the alpha, uncaring that they both were male.   
It reminded him of something Derek once told him, that werewolves didn't worry about genders. They didn't have have some overpowering urge to procreate as the species could grow through the bite so gender wasn't really thought about when choosing a partner. 

Derek was waiting for him by his Camero, in his aviator sunglasses and leather jacket. Isaac quickly muttered an apology and climbed in.

"It's fine." Derek assured him. Isaac had grown to look upon Derek like an older brother and sometimes wondered if he'd know Cameron, but was too afraid to ask.

The car ride was quiet at first, Derek not being one to talk much and Isaac to nervous to ask what he wanted. It wasn't until they'd pulled into the school car park and Derek cocked an eyebrow at him in question that he finally blurted it out.

"I think I might me gay." The teen rushed.

"O-Kay. What makes you think that?"

"Well....I..um, I....may have let....Peter jack me off and....and cum on me."

"Okay, so what's the problem. Derek seemed confused and Isaac just stared at him for a moment.

"I...you...but...you." Was all the boy managed to say before tears welled in his eyes and he flinched as Derek leaned over to touch him. The older man placed his hand carefully in Isaacs shoulder, his other still firmly on the wheel.

"Isaac listen to me carefully. I don't care if your gay, bi or asexual. Peter doesn't care if your gay, bi or asexual. If anyone does care enough to say anything, you start breaking bones because the only one who's opinion matters the most is your own. If something feels good and right then it doesn't matter. Go for it. Life's too short to worry about what other people think. Ok?"

Isaac merely nodded his head. They sat there in silence until the bell rang and Isaac left for class. He had a lot to think about.

***************************************

School finally ended and Isaac was eager to get home. He was curios to see how things would go with Peter but mostly he just wanted to go home and relax. He hated school and crowds, preferring the quiet safety of home. It was still strange to him that he felt the loft was more of a home to him than his father's house ever was. 

Derek was in the school lot talking to a classmate, Stiles Stilinski, when he exited the building. Isaac had no idea what Derek could want with the hyper human and refrained from listening in to their conversation which seemed to be tense. He waited for them to finish before going to the car and climbing in. Derek joined him a moment later and his big body seemed to vibrate in the chair. Neither spoke as they drove and before long they arrived home. Isaac sprinted ahead and up to his room, dumping his bag on the floor as he flopped on his bed.

All during school he'd struggled to concentrate due to his mind being conflicted. By lunch he'd thought so much about it that he'd had to hide in one of the bathroom stalls until his boner went down. He was still no closer to understanding how he felt though. Determined to forget about it for a while, he rolled off the bed and curled into his gaming chair, hoping an hour or two of blowing things up would be enough.

*************************************** 

 

An hour and a half later saw Isaac throwing his controller down in disgust after being beaten by a kid a world away. Again. Bored and hungry he rose and moved to his wardrobe, changing into a pair of sweats and an old vest, his usual work out clothes. One of Derek's additions to the loft was a full gym where the teen knew he'd find the older man. He figured he'd grab a quick bite to eat before joining Derek in the gym where he would tire himself out enough to, hopefully, curb his nightmares. 

The moment Isaac stepped into the kitchen, it was like a switch had been flicked in his brain. Peter was sitting at the table with his laptop, ever present coffee cup by his elbow and note pad beneath his hand. The alpha looked up when Isaac entered and a flash of heat shot through the boy as he noticed Peter was wearing glasses.

"Isaac, I was just thinking about you." The alpha smiled before his gaze turned heated. "Come here baby."

Isaac moved to his side and Peter placed a hand on his leg, the heat of it like a brand against his thigh. Isaac leaned down and instinctively nuzzled his face against Peters.

"Does my little beta need some attention from his alpha?" Peter crooned. The boy whimpered and tried to get closer. "Alright baby, climb on my lap and I'll give you all the attention you want."

Peter helped the boy straddle is lap, faces so close their breathes mingled. Peter licked Isaacs lips, earning a gasp from the boy. His tongue then invaded, drawing whimpers from the teen. Peter growled lowly and pulled Isaac closer by the hips, crushing there erections together. His large hands slide into the grey sweats and Isaac felt the slight sting of claws before something black was removed and thrown across the room. With a start he realised Peter had ripped off his underwear.

"Such a good boy for me Isaac, so sweet and tasty. My perfect little beta." 

Peters fingers returned to the skin beneath the sweats, kneading the fleshy mounds in his rough grip. He pulled and squeezed his ass, exposing his pucker, sending a thrill through Isaac. 

"Alpha!" Isaac gcroaned, needy and aroused.

"Shh baby, it's ok. Your alphas going to take good care of you. Would you like that."

"Please alpha."

"Get the cooking oil baby." Peter commanded with a small slap to the ass. Isaac scrambled to move, almost tripping over Peter in his haste. He grabbed the small bottle of olive oil from the counter and back to Peter. "Good boy." The alpha praised and something inside Isaac glowed with pride, just like every other time Peters said it to him. The older man guided Isaac to stand between his legs facing him. 

"Lean forward baby, as far as you can."

Isaac gripped Peters shoulders and bent, thrusting his ass out. He felt his sweats being shoved down, exposing his ass to anyone who might enter the kitchen. A cold drizzle of oil made its way down his crack to his balls as Peter tipped the bottle, his large fingers rubbing the greasy substance into his skin before the tip of his index finger pushed into his tight entrance. Isaac keened at the sudden invasion, surprised at the pleasure it created. Peter held still, letting Isaac relax around the digit and the boy slowly pushed back, groaning lewdly as the finger sunk in. 

"Alpha!" The teen begged, not knowing what he needed but needing something. "Please!"

"Ssh baby, it's ok." Peter whispered, pulling the boy back into his lap. The new position allowed Peter to push deeper before and he set a slow rhythm, fucking Isaac gently as the boy whimpered and clutched him. 

Isaac couldn't stop his hips from rocking, rubbing his covered cock against Peter. The older male groaned and pulled him closer, urging him on. A second finger slide in beside the first and Peter paused as the boy hissed in pain. The alphas mouth found his nipple through the thin vest, nipping and sucking the little nubs. Soon Isaac wanted more, pushing against Peters finger once more. The alpha thrust them harder, stretching the the muscle and playing with the rim. 

Isaac was so close to orgasm, his body vibrating, when Peter spoke. "Don't cum yet baby boy, don't cum until I tell you to. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy for your alpha?"

With a groan of disappointment, the teen slumped forward, his cock leaking heavily leaving a dark stain on the fabric of his sweats. A third finger joined the others, stretching him to the point of painful. But it was a good pain, sending his temperature soaring. 

"Good boy. So tight and wet."

Peter used his hands, the free one clenching the boys ass cheek, to pull him closer and rolling his hips up.

A noise on the stair stopped them and Isaac had just enough time to turn on Peters lap, legs dangling together over one muscular thigh. Peter didn't remove his fingers, sitting the Isaac in a way that allowed him to continue torturing the boy. Isaac struggled to keep quiet as Peter stretched him open, hitting a spot inside him that sent lighting through his system. He sat too straight, hands in his lap to hide his hard cock, eyes downcast as he tried to sit still. Peter peppered his neck and shoulder in kisses, licking a path to his ear. 

"Do you need to cum baby? Want to cum when Derek gets here? So he can see you, all red and pretty, lips swollen from my kisses?" Isaac nodded. "Good boy. Your stretching so well around my fingers. Next time baby, I'll get you on your knees, your cute little ass in the air as I fuck you open. I'll slide my fingers in nice and slow, one at a time, fucking you deep. Would you like that baby?"

"Yes alpha. Please." Isaac clutched peters shirt, absently noting that he was still perfectly dressed and not a hair out of place.

"I want my tongue in here baby." Peter stated with a thrust of his fingers. "Will you let me lick your little hole tonight? Eat your sweet ass before I open you up?" 

Isaac whimpered, nodding frantically, willing to let Peter do anything at that moment.

"Good boy. You make me very happy little beta. Such a good boy for your alpha."

Derek entered the kitchen at that moment and Peter twisted his fingers adding the fourth as he whispered, "Cum for me baby, let me see your pretty face as you fill your sweats. Let Derek see what he can't have. He can't have you baby, can he? Your my little beta aren't you, baby boy?"

Isaac came with a force that shocked him, his whole body tending and pulsing. He bit his lip, tasting blood as he tried to keep quiet. 

"That right baby, only I get to hear that sweet voice. Only I get to hear you cry as I fuck you." Peter whispered as he rubbed the boys prostate, prolonging the pleasure for as long as he could. 

Isaac slumped against the alpha as his climax subsided, realising that Peter was talking, calm and collected, with Derek. 

"Isaac baby, why don't you show Derek how wonderful you are in the kitchen?"   
Isaac blinked for a moment, looking a Derek before blushing and rushing to the fridge, desperately trying to hide the large stain at his front. He quickly rustled up a steak with wedges for all of them, giving the born wolves twice as much before returning to Peter. The alpha patted his thigh, indicating that he wanted Isaac to sit there and the boy complied happily. 

He ate silently, vaguely paying attention to the adults as they talked, his mind on all the things Peter had done and wanted to do to him. So far all the things they'd done had been pleasurable and Peter had been gentle and patient. Isaac saw no reason not to let the older man continue, confident that he would stop if Isaac asked. Once they had finished and Derek had returned to his room, Peter told Isaac to go lie down, teasing him that he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Isaac blushed and smiled shyly. He rushed up stairs, unable to stop his grin. He threw himself on the bed and within second he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac was awoken by the feeling of the cool night air across his naked ass, two firm hands kneeling the meaty flesh and a warm wet tongue lapping insistently at his pucker. It took a moment for his sleep idle brain to process the action and his body tensed in panic before the strong scent of alpha arousal reached his nose. His wolf whimpered, pushing back against the wriggling tongue in pleasure. 

"Alpha." He whispered.

"Little beta. You looked so delicious as you slept I couldn't help myself." Peter crawled over him to cupped his chin, kissing the boy passionately. He could taste himself on the mans tongue and rather than the repulsion he expected to feel, a shot of hunger flashed through him. He pushed his hips back, arching against the alphas chest, presenting his ass for the wolfs pleasure. 

"Mmm, did you like that baby? Waking up to my tongue in your little hole? Shall I continue?"

"Yes please."

Peter tapped him lightly on the ass, hard enough to sting but soft enough that he enjoyed it, before rubbing the slight ache. 

"Please what baby?"

"Please alpha, please continue."

"Tell me what you want me to do baby boy."

Isaac blushed in embarrassment. Turning his head away.

"Shh baby, it's ok. Don't be embarrassed. I want to make you feel good but I need you to tell me what you want."

Peter waited patiently as Isaac breathed. Finally the boy whispered, almost too quiet for even the wolf to hear.

"Please lick my little hole alpha. Please fuck your tongue in my ass."

Peter growled in delight, not expecting the boy to be so dirty. 

"Anything for you baby boy." Peter moved back and palmed the boys cheeks. "On your knees little beta, head down. Present that pretty hole for your alpha."

Isaac did as instructed, his sweats around his knees. Peter wasted no time in burying his head against him, his thick tongue flicking against the opening, pushing for entry. Isaac whimpered and keened as the thick muscle stretched him, his nerve endings dancing in delight. His hands were fisted in the sheet by his head as he struggled not to cum.  
The pad of Peters thumb joined his tongue, both pushing into the tight heat. Isaacs cock twitched and dripped precum across the cover in time with the thrusts. He reached hand down to stroke himself only to have Peter grab his wrist and pin it between his knees.

"Alpha!" The beta cried out petulantly, desperate to cum.

"Not yet baby. You can only cum when I say you can. Trust me."

Isaac nodded though Peter couldn't see him, to busy watching as another finger breached his rim. It didn't hurt much despite his tightness but he could feel every ridge and contour as it caressed his wet walls. The digits scissored open and twisted as they moved, stretching the muscle to allow a third finger. 

"Look at that. Your needy little hole's just swallowing my fingers baby boy. Need your alpha to fill your holes don't you little beta? Stuff them with my tongue and fingers and cock. Would you like that baby boy?"

"Yes please, anything alpha!"

"Good boy."

Peter added a fourth finger, taking the time to rub the boys prostate harshly while leaning down and biting the beta on his behind, leaving perfect mark of ownership.

Isaac cried out and begged to cum. "Please alpha. Feels so good. Please let me cum."

"Not yet baby."

Peter fucked his fingers inside him while undoing his jeans. Pulled his fingers free before fitting his cock head in the gaping hole, letting it sit for a moment. Isaac tensed as something larger was placed inside him, the slight burn from being overstretched cooling his arousal.

"Alpha?"

"It's okay baby boy, let me make you feel good." 

Although Peter pushed in slowly, it still hurt, his girth wider than anything he'd so far had. Isaac groaned in pain and his cock softened slightly. Once seated inside, his hips pressed tight against the boys ass, Peter leaned over and lifted his head, turning it so he could kiss him.

"You feel so good around my cock baby boy, took me so well. Doing so good for me."

He rocked his hips slightly and Isaac hissed at the pleasant sensation, the slow drag caressing his walls and prostate with every thrust. Soon the beta was pushing back, silently begging for more. Peter pumped faster and harder, fucking the boy at a relentless pace while they kissed. He pulled them both to their knees, gripping Isaacs hips as he hammered into him. Isaac groaned as his cock hardened painfully and threatened to explode.

"Alpha, please, I don't think I can hold back anymore."

"Just a little longer baby." Peter snarled, his cock pulsing and twitching as his own orgasm approached. 

Isaac bent forward, gripping the sheet as he fought not to cum, pushing his hips back to meet the older male. The sound of flesh slapping flesh was loud in the room, mingling with Peters grunts and Isaacs whimpers. 

"Now baby boy. Cum for me now." The alpha commanded as his own orgasm hit. His cock seemed to grow inside him, pulse after pulse shorting hot seed into his stomach. Isaac let go and came, covering the sheet as he yelled out.

"Good boy. Good boy. That's right baby, cum for me. Cum for daddy."

Isaac twitched and groaned at Peters words, his cock spitting. He collapsed across the bed and Peter fell with him, covering the boy with his larger body. The feel of his jeans against Isaacs ass were rough compared to the soft shirt and Isaac realised the alpha hadn't even undressed. The older man was still cumming, his cock half hard inside him as they lay there, Peter whispering in his ear.

"Good boy. So good for daddy. Perfect little beta. My perfect boy." 

Every time Peter called a good boy and perfect so far had sent a jolt of arousal and pleasure through him but it was nothing to how aroused he got hearing the older man refer to himself as daddy. Peter finally softened and slipped off, rising to undress before helping Isaac remove his own clothes. The cover was stripped from the bed before both men climbed back in, curling around each other. Isaac felt Peters cum slowly trickling from his whole and made to get up but Peter stopped him, tucking his fiingers back inside the boy to plug him up.   
Both men yawned a little between soothing kisses and soft touches and before long they drifted of to sleep.

***************************************  
The next morning, Isaac slept later than usual. Peter had taken him twice more during the night, the first one in the early morning as he lay on his side with his leg bent back over the older wolfs hip. Peter hadn't waited for him to wake full before sliding in, the cum already inside him acting as lube. His werewolf healing had kicked in and made him tighter, earning a growl of pleasure from his alpha who held his hip in a bruising grip while he pounded his cock inside his wet channel, his other hand stroking Isaacs cock in time with his thrusts. 

Peter is seemed really enjoyed taking dirty, and took great delight in Isaacs reactions. He whispered endearments and promises into the boys ear, calling him his good little boy and telling him right and wet he was, how perfect he was for daddy. Each word had made Isaac hotter and when Peter had nipped at his neck and commanded him to cum on daddies cock, he'd exploded with Peter not far behind. 

He'd fallen asleep with Peter inside him only to have the wolf wake him again and pull him on top, encouraging him to ride. Isaac had been to sleepy to do it properly so Peter had planted his feet on the bed and thrust his hips up, driving himself into Isaac like a freight train. He'd told the boy to touch himself, asking him how he liked having daddy's cock in his little hole. Isaac had moaned and begged to cum, pleading with the wolf every time he was denied and only after Peter had filled him again was he granted permission and instructed to make himself cum while Peter watched. The boy had been embarrassed at first until seeing Peters eyes, hooded and hungry as he watch the boy stroke himself to completion, all the while telling him how beautiful he was and how much his daddy wanted him. 

By the time Peter had left the bed, Isaacs stomach was full and slightly bloated from all the cum he'd taken and Peter had used a red butt plug to stop it all running out. 

"Don't take this out today baby, daddy likes knowing your full and ready for him anytime."

Isaac had merely nodded, to tired to question and Peter had left him to sleep. Now he was late. 

Since taking the bite, Isaac had become one of the schools lacrosse teams star players aloncg with Boyd and another wolf, Scott. Scott refused to accept Peter as his alpha, having never asked for the bite, but was granted permission to stay in the area with his mother under Peters protection. Every second Saturday the team had practise and Isaac was due on the school field in only thirty minutes leaving him no time to shower.   
The boy ran around, gathering his gear and dressing in his baggiest clothes when he realised his skinny jeans were too tight, before bounding down stairs and into the kitchen. 

Like yesterday, Peter was seated there, coffee and laptop in front of him.

"Peter?" 

"Yes baby?" The older wolf smiled.

"Umm would you give me a lift to the school? I have lacrosse practise."

"Of course."

Peter stood and gathered his keys and they made their way down to the lot. Peter took Isaacs hand, intertwining their fingers and Isaac blushed like a schoolgirl causing Peter to grin.

"Did you enjoy last night baby?" He asked as Isaac was putting his seatbelt on.

"Yes alpha."

"Baby, when it's just you and I, I'd like it very much if you'd call me daddy. You liked it too, last night when I called myself daddy, didn't you?"

"Yes..daddy."

Peter leaned over and kissed him, his tongue slipping easily between the teens lips. "Good boy." He breathed.

Isaac tried to hide his sudden erection. Something about Peter made him feel hot and out of control, but also safe and secure. Unlike Derek, Peter drive safely and it took them twenty minutes instead of only twelve to reach the school. 

"Would you like daddy to take care of this for you baby boy?" Peter asked, his hand slipping over his jean covered groin.

Isaac merely nodded and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Peter pullout his cock and swallow it down. The boy threw his head back harshly at the feel of Peters throat around the head of his cock. He'd never felt anything so good, so warm and wet as Peter bobbed his heals, sucking and licking as he moved. It didn't take very long for Isaac to cum and Peter swallows every drop before raising his head and kissing Isaac again. 

"You better get on the field baby, before someone comes looking."

Isaac nodded and opened the door, the plug in his ass moving against his sweet spot, reminding Isaac that it was there.

"Umm, daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"What about the..plug?"

"Don't take it out baby, I want you nice and stretched for me when you come home so I can lay you across the bed and eat it all out." 

Isaac had to take a moment and breath, willing himself not to get an erection.   
"Yes daddy."

"I'll come collect you later baby, just let me know when."

"Bye."

Isaac raced to the pitch to find everyone already in gear. He was glad as that meant he would be alone to change and no one would see the red plug in his ass. He apologised to coach who asked him if he'd seen Stiles, he told the man no and ran to the changing room.  
He had just pulled of his jeans and bent over to pull up his shorts when he heard a cough behind him. He spun around so fast he almost fell and found Danny, the team goalie, looking at him.

"Uh hey Danny, what's up?"

"I left my gloves. Isaac, why do you have a plug in your ass?"

"Umm..." Isaac wasn't sure what to say.

"I thought you were straight?"

The silent teen shook his head a little. "I don't think I am." 

"You don't think?"

"Yeah, I haven't really been attracted to girls, not beyond noticing that they look good and I haven't actually been attracted to guys either but..."

"But?"

"I'm kind of in a relationship?"

"Why did that sound like a question Isaac?"

"We only had sex last night and I'm not really sure what we are at the moment."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"Was he still there in the morning?"

"Yes." He didn't really want to mention that they lived together.

"Just be careful ok, some guys are dicks and only want the sex without the relationship. Don't let yourself fall for it."

"Thanks Danny." Isaac said, not knowing what else to say. He knew if he'd told the human that he was with Peter, his guardian, then the other boy would probably lecture him and tell him that Peter was taking advantage and Isaac didn't want to doubt Peters motives. He liked what they were doing. He liked that Peter wanted him and paid attention to him. He liked Peter. He didn't need his stupid insecurities to creep up and ruin it all. 

Isaac slammed his locker door as he finished changing, his previously happy mood gone.

***************************************

Isaac waited until everyone else was leaving before taking a showers. He'd arranged to hang out with Scott, helping him with his after school job at the vet clinic. The other wolf had to leave early so Isaac was going to walk there alone as it wasn't too far. Practise had been brutal, every time he got slammed down the plug would move as send jolts of pleasure to his cock which, thankful, was trapped in his jock strap. Peter had replied to his text that he was hanging out with Scott by telling him to keep the jock strap on. The guy was a little weird.

He arrived at the clinic quicker than he thought he would and found the other wolf cleaning out cages. They greeted each other and Isaac pitched in to help.   
It was nice talking with Scott, not having to worry about spilling his secret while also not feeling that if he said the wrong thing he'd get hit. The boy was surprisingly good at listening and gave good advice. 

When Isaac had told him his dilemma about his sexual orientation he'd merely told the boy, "Whatever feels right is the right choice. You might find later that you like girls. You might never like guys again after this. Either way, there isn't really a right and wrong Isaac, that's just societies way of control."

When Isaac remarked about the advice the dark haired boy grinned crookedly and told him his best friend Stiles was the advice giver, he just happened to listen well, earning a laugh from both of them. 

By the time the work was done, both boys were starving and ready to go home. He felt a little better knowing both Scott and Danny knew he was in a gay...something and neither boy had cared. It went a long way to smooth his anxiety. Scott offered to give him a lift home so he let Peter know. The alpha had replied that he was in his office and Isaac was to come to him immediately. Isaac panicked, wondering what he could have done to upset his alpha and his wolf whimpered in fear. He climbed the long steps to the loft and quietly entered, making his way to Peters office. Timidly he knocked on the door and entered when Peter called. 

The moment he shut the door behind him, Peter had him pressed back against it and was kissing him.

"Sorry if I frightened you baby, I just couldn't get the image of you naked in only your jockstrap out of my head and my cocks been hard all afternoon." 

Isaac laughed in relief, the tension in his body melting away and then laughed harder as Peter pulled back to look at him with a poured lip and a mock hurt expression.

"Peter, never make that face again, please."

Peter growled and smacked the boy on the ass causing him to gasp. "What do you call me when we're alone baby?"

"Daddy. Sorry."

Peter undid his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers and slid his hand over the pink skin his hit had made, soothing it. "That's alright baby, daddy forgives you." He told the boy with a smile as he leaned down to kiss him again. 

Isaac could feel Peters erection against his stomach, hard and heavy. The jockstrap he wore confined his own cock, restricting the blood flow so he couldn't harden. 

"Strip for me baby." 

Isaac practically tore his clothes off as Peter watched him hungrily.

"Good boy. Now turn around and put your hands on the door. Don't move them."

Once the boy was in place Peter gripped his hips and pulled them back, causing. Isaac to bed forward slightly. He placed his head against the cold wood as Peter fingered the plug, pulling at it slightly.

"You look so sexy right now little beta. Your ass a lovely shade of pink and the red plug hiding your little hole. What would you like me to do to you baby? How can daddy reward his boy for being so good?"

"Eat me daddy. I want to feel your tongue inside me."

Pester growled, his hands clenching. "Such a dirty boy for daddy, aren't you. Ok baby. Daddy will eat out your sweet ass. Spread your legs."

Peter knelt behind him and pulled the plug out slightly before pushing it back in, fucking the boy with the red plastic.

"Daddy!" Isaac cried out. "Don't tease!"

Peter laughed in delight. "Sorry baby, I just love that little whine in your voice and can't help myself."

The plug was pulled out and Peter spread his cheeks. "Push out for me baby."

Isaac did as he was told and felt the warm slimy cum leak from his hole and dribble down his balls before Peter licked it up and thrust his tongue inside the loose pucker. He cried out as his alpha fucked him, scooping the cum from inside his and cleaning his channel. It soon became to much and Isaac needed more.

"Fuck me. Please daddy, fuck me."

"Yes baby boy." Peter snarled

The sound of buttons popping and rolling across the wooden floor and the tear of fabric was all that could be heard for a moment before Peters cock was thrust hard into Isaacs channel. The alpha clamped his sharp teeth into the boys shoulder as he pumped, driving Isaac into the door.   
Isaac could feel the extra hair along his back, telling him that Peter had shifted. He groaned as Peter hit his sweet spot over and over, his cock trying to harden inside its covering.

"Please daddy, need to cum." He whined.

Peter tore the strap from his body and cupped his rapidly hardening cock. "Cum for daddy baby boy."

Isaac screamed as he came, his body clenching around Peter who thrust harder and faster. He pounded the boy viciously, his knot catching on the rim with every thrust as it grew until it became so large he had to force it back in. He couldn't move save for grounding his cock, rubbing the boys prostate as the boy whimpered. 

"Daddy?" 

"Just my knot baby. Going to fill you up little beta, keep you full so everyone knows your mine."

Isaac hardened again as his prostate was stimulated and he climaxed with a weak yell, squeezing Peters knot. The older wolf howled as he shot his seed inside the young beta, wave after wave of pleasure crashing through him. His legs threatened to buckle from the pleasure and he was forced to brace against Isaac to keep standing.  
Once he could walk again, he picked Isaac up and carried him to the desk all while the boy made little pleased whimpers with every step. Peter sat on his chair, Isaac in his lap and cuddled the boy to him. 

"Daddy?" 

"Ssh baby boy, I'm here. Just relax."

Isaac nodded and let his alpha take care of him, running soothing hands across his body and kissing the skin of his neck and shoulder. They say in silence, both lost in their own thoughts as they waited for Peters knot to go down.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Peter could safely pull out, he'd lay Isaac across the table and checked for damages, fingering the red and sensitive rim carefully.

"I'm sorry Isaac, I never meant to knot you."

At first Isaac didn't think about the fact that Peter had called him by his first name, something he hadn't done in weeks. It wasn't until the older mans had handed him his clothes dismissed him with the excuse that he had work to do that Isaac realised that Peters tone had been hard and..normal. The same tone he used on Erica and Boyd. The older wolf also hadn't looked at him as he'd dressed instead moving around the room as if searching for something. When he escorted Isaac out he also hadn't kissed the boy, like he had every other time.  
Isaac didn't know what to make of Peters sudden behaviour and went to his room, stripping off before jumping in a shower and scrubbing the evidence. He tried not to let Peters strange mood get to him but his wolf was whimpering in distress and Isaac found himself crying as he curled up on the shower floor. For the first time regretting what he'd done.

He didn't know how long he'd sat like that but the water had turned cold at some point and he was pulled from his depressive thought by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Isaac?" 

It was Peter. Isaac debated ignoring it but his submissive nature would not let him displease his alpha that way. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his hips before pulling the door open.

"Daddy?"

Peter flinched slightly, unable to hide his reaction and Isaac was horrified as his suspicions were confirmed.

"I need to go out and Derek is busy, would you mind telling him when you go down to eat?"

"Yes alpha."

"Thank you." 

Peter walked away quickly and Isaac brushed the tears from his face. What had he done? What was wrong with him that Peter no longer wanted him? He dressed quickly in his training gear, determine to forget it for now. He ran down to the kitchen and was shocked at what he saw.

At the table, naked and covered in bruises and bite marks, was his classmate Stiles. He was sitting on Derek's lap, or more precisely, on Derek's cock, eating some grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Umm...Derek?" Isaac called out to gain the older mans attention. He saw Stiles tense, his body screaming out with shame at being caught.

Derek turned to him with a smile. "Isaac. What's up?"

"Peter went out and asked me to let you know."

"Thanks kid. You hungry."

Isaac nodded automatically and it wasn't until Derek invited him to eat with them that he realised he should have kept his mouth shut. He made himself some pasta with chicken and by the time it was ready Derek had finished his own meal and was feeding Stiles by hand, whom he'd moved to the floor by his chair.

"Isaac you know Stiles right?"

"Uh yeah." Isaac drawled.

"Good. Good. Stiles will be around the loft a lot in future. He'll be with me."

"Okay." He wondered why Derek was telling him this.

"He'll mostly be naked and bound in some way so if he looks to be in pain or uncomfortable, don't worry, just let me know. Ok?"

"Uh sure." Isaac ate his meal slowly, his eyes flicking to Stiles quiet form every so often. He'd never seen the kid so quiet or so still. 

Derek fed him the last bite of sandwiches and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well done pet, I think you earned your dessert. Come here." The older wolf pulled the boys collar, forcing him to shuffle to the space between his knees. Stiles looked at Isaac once, his face red with embarrassment before allowing Derek to use his mouth. 

Food forgotten, Isaac could only stare as Stiles took Derek's fat cock into his mouth, all the way to the base, in one long go. He realised he looked shocked when Derek laughed, pulling his gaze away.

"What's wrong Isaac, never seen a guy get his cock sucked before?"

Isaac shook his head and wondered if Peter would forgive him if he did that to him.

"Would you...can you teach me to do that?"

Derek stopped moving Stiles head, leaving the boy with only half his cock in his mouth as he looked at Isaac in surprise.

"You want to learn to suck cock?"

Isaac nodded even as he turned red. 

"Sure." Derek said after a few moments. "Come over here and watch."

Isaac moved to kneel beside Derek and noticed that Stiles hands where linked behind his back. 

"Ok, first you have to remember to get it wet. No one likes a dry suck." Derek instructed as he pulled Stiles head from his cock. "Show Isaac how to to it wet pet."

Stiles licked Derek's cock, paying close attention to the head as he covered in saliva. "Next you take the head in your mouth," Stiles did this without prompting, "and suck it a little, work your tongue around it and into the slit. Fuck...good boy pet."

"Why do you call him pet?"

"Because that's what he is. He's my pet and I'm his master."

Isaac nodded though he didn't really understand. 

"Then you have to move your head down, taking as much of the cock as you can. You won't be able to take it all at once, not without training, but you'll get better the more you do it. Stiles here just had an intensive training course to learn quickly and get rid of that pesky gag reflex, didn't you pet?"

The human pulled back to answer with a simple yes master before returning to his task. Isaac watched in fascination as his throat bulged everything he moved, the fat shaft pushing inside creating a lump that was clearly visible. 

"Does Peter like blow jobs?"

Derek laughed. "Peter loved blow jobs. Isn't that right pet."

"How would Stiles know?" Isaac asked with a frown, aware of the jealousy that tainted his tone. 

"Who do you think helped me train him."

Isaac didn't know how to feel. Peter had let Stiles blow him, even after everything he'd done with Isaac. Was Danny right? Did Peter only want sex from him?

"What's wrong?" Derek asked in a gently voice.

"I thought Peter wanted me." He whispered.

Derek pulled Stiles free and pushed him back, tucking his cock in before turning to Isaac. 

"Hey, listen. Peter does want you. Why would you think otherwise?"

"He stopped calling me baby and when he spoke he sounded...normal. Like how he speaks to Erica and Boyd. I think I did something wrong."

"I doubt that kiddo. Don't worry about it, Peters a little...weird but he does want you."

"Then why did he let Stiles blow him?"

Derek seemed to be at a loss for what to say. Isaac just smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it Derek, I'm used to being a disappointment. I'm going to head back upstairs. Sorry I ruined your blow job." He didn't give the older man a chance to speak before he left, running upstairs before the tears could fall. 

He threw himself on the bed and cried, his demons plaguing him. His father's voice was so clear he almost looked over his shoulder, expecting to see the old man standing at the foot of the bed. He could hear his taunts. Useless. Worthless. Hopeless. Stupid. Bastard. Nobody loves you. Nobody wants you. Nobody cares. And for the first time in weeks he believed them.

***************************************

Isaac bladder finally made the decision of wether he was ever leaving the bed again and as he stood in the bathroom his stomach rumbled to remind him that he hadn't actually eaten any of the pasta he'd made. Hoping not to run in to anyone he returned to the kitchen and threw together a couple of sandwiches and grabbed various crisps, sweets and juice to stash in his room. Unfortunately just as his foot hit the first step of the iron staircase, Peter entered the loft. 

Isaac automatically turned at the noise of the door opening and when he saw Peter he quickly tilted his eyes down and away, falling back into the habit of trying to make himself seem smaller. A hard thing for a boy of almost six feet to do. Peter paused before closing the door and hovered before striding over to Isaac. Without thought the boy flinched and shock flittered over Peters face. Isaac practical ran to his room, leaving Peter standing there.

It was a few hour later that Isaac heard the quiet knock on his bedroom door before it opened and Peter entered. He looked...disheveled, something that Peter never let himself be. His usually well kept hair was standing up as if he'd spent hours running his fingers through it. The top two buttons of his blue shirt were unbuttoned and the arms rolled past his elbow, it was also only half tucked in. 

"Isaac, I....." He started to say, his voice slurring slightly and Isaac noticed he was unsteady on his feet. Fear and panic shot through him as memories assaulted him. He curled up into a ball in the bed, waiting for the alpha to scream and attack him.

Peter noticed his reaction and dropped to the side of the bed, in his knees with his arms resting on the covers. 

"No baby, please don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you." He begged. 

Isaac watched him as he clambered onto the bed, unable to relax despite the alphas words. To many times he'd watched his father drink only to take the brunt of his anger once the man had caught sight of him.

"I'm sorry baby boy. I'm sorry I left you like I did earlier. I never meant to hurt you, I swear, I just...I panicked."

"Why." Isaac whispered.

"I knotted you little beta. I know you don't understand the significance of that but please trust me when I tell you that knotting someone is a big deal for us."

"What does it mean?"

"A wolf only knots someone they want, someone they trust. It's a sign of..loyalty and commitment."

"Then why did you let Stiles..suck you?"

"I did that before I knotted you. It's no excuse I know but...I knew I trusted you but knotting is..more." 

"But why Stiles. Am I not..good enough. I can learn. I can be good I promise."

To Isaacs shame, tears flowed from his eyes as he spoke, his voice pleading.

"No baby, no. Please don't every think you aren't enough." Peter crawled to kneel before him, cupping his face in his large hands. "You are more than enough, I swear. With Stiles...it was a control thing, an alpha thing. But with you it's more. I want you because your smart and funny and beautiful. Your gentle and kind and all the things I'm not."

Isaac didn't know what to say or to believe. He was still learning as a wolf, new instincts rising everyday. When he'd learn that Stiles had been with Peter he had wanted to tear the boy apart for touching his alpha and the only thing that stopped him was that the boy was Derek's. He didn't understand his desire for Peter either. Yes the man was hot for his age and damn good in bed but it didn't explain the urge to please him, to care for him. 

"Isaac, baby, say something please."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say I can stay with you. No sex, just..sleep. I want to hold you."

Isaac nodded and Peter smiled. He had a beautiful smile, when it was real anyway. They moved to get ready for bed, Peter stripping to his boxers and Isaac into a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. The moment Isaac climbed beneath the covers, Peter plastered himself to his back, his arms like bands around his waist. The older wolf rumbled in pleasure as he rubbed his face against the boys neck, scenting him. Isaac had to hide his grin behind his hand. 

"Can we start again Isaac? Can we do this properly?"

"You mean like...dates and stuff?"

Peter chuckled. "Yes I mean dates and stuff. We can take it slow. No sex until you're ready. Just...let me try again?"

"But..."

"what baby?"

"I liked the sex." Isaac pouted. He liked the idea of dates but didn't want to give up the sex now that he was getting it regularly. 

Peter laughed, sending vibrations through Isaacs body that hardened his cock and had him squirming. He pushed back, more to tease than anything, only to find Peter hard as well. 

"Isaac." Peter warned, his hand gripping the boys hip to prevent further movements. 

"Please alpha." Isaac whispered, tilting his head to the side. 

Peter dragged him back, grinding his bower covered member against the boys ass. 

"I thought I told you to call me daddy when it was just us baby boy." The wolf whispered sinfully in his ear.

Isaac groaned. "Daddy." He sighed as the tension fled his body. 

Peter rolled Isaac into his back and straddled the boys thighs, staring down at at the teen. Isaac watched with wide as as he shuffled back, taking the sleep pants with him until he sat at his feet. The older wolf picked up his left foot and kissed the big toe before sucking it into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Isaacs. He'd never thought of his feet as sexy but watching Peter give him a toe job sent a jolt straight to his cock. Once Peter was finished he kissed and sucked the skin is his ankle, working slowly towards his thigh while bending his leg. He finally reached the joint where is leg met his hip and just when Isaac thought he'd touch his cock, Peter moved to repeat the performance with his right leg. 

He groaned at the teasing, pushing his hips into Peter face as the man once again neared his cock. Peter merely ignored him and started on his stomach, kissing and biting the skin, following the thin trail of hair from his naval to his chest. He liked a path to his right nipple, flicking his tongue over the nub before biting down. Isaac cried out as cock twitched, precum smearing over Peters stomach where the older man touched him. It was there only other point of contact, the alpha being sure not to touch the boy with anywhere except with his mouth and the tip of his cock. Isaac growled in frustration, needing the friction.

"Daddy!" He complained as Peter yet again evaded his attempt to rub against him while the man played with his sensitive nipples. 

"Hush baby boy. Be good for daddy."

Peter moved to the boys neck and shoulders, sucking a hickie into the skin where they met before nipping his jaw. Isaac welcomed the wolfs tongue as it slipped into his mouth, kissing him hungrily. Dominating him. He reached out to grip the alphas hair only for him to pull back.

"Hands on the bed little beta."

"Please!"

"Do as your told. Or do I have to tie them up."

Isaac remembered Stiles in the kitchen, bound and helpless as Derek used him for his pleasure and the thought of Peter doing that to him should frighten him but the submission turned him on so much, he came with a cry, covering Peters stomach with semen.

"Did you just cum baby? Just from imagining daddy tiring you up?"

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to." Isaac looked away in embarrassment but Peter wouldn't let him, gripping his jaw and forcing his head back around.

"Tell me little beta, what where you thinking off as you came?"

St first Isaac couldn't say, he wasn't sure what it had been, the idea of sucking Peter, letting the man push his thick cock into his mouth and flooding it with seed or the thought of being tied up, unable to stop Peter from taking him anyway he wanted. He knew, as a werewolf that he could break an bondage not made with mountain ash or wolfsbane so he wasn't completely helpless but the implication was there. The thought alone set his cock hardening.

"You tying me up daddy and taking me. Being helpless to stop you."

"You know you'll never truly be helpless against me though Isaac don't you? I could never use mountain ash or wolfsbane against you and you have the strength to break any other restraints."

Isaac nodded quickly in understanding. He didn't understand, given his past, how he could want it but he know that if he needed to, Peter would stop at any time. 

"Ok baby, we'll try it one day, but not right now. I want you to research a bit first, see what you'll really be getting yourself into because if we do this, we do it properly, no half measures. Understand?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy. Now I can feel your hard little cock pressing against me, shall I do something about it?"

"It's not little!" Isaac pouted.

Peter sat back and positioned them with Isaacs bottom in his lap, their cocks pressed together. Sure enough, compared to Peters, his cock looked tiny at a mere six and a half inches but Peters was thicker and only a little longer.

"Compared to daddy you are baby boy." Peter teased.

Isaac lifted his hips, rubbing their members together, turning Peters laugh into a groan. Peter let him, watching as the head of the boys cock caught on the underside of his own before sliding over the tip. It didn't take long before the old wolf was spitting on his hand and gripping their cocks, rubbing them together as he leaned over and kissed Isaac. Their mouths crashed together over and over as Peter picked up the pace, twisting his wrist as he rubbed the heads. Isaac was close despite coming once already.

"Daddy....I'm close."

"Come for me baby. Cum for daddy."

With a cry he did, filling Peters hand. Peter used the sticky mess to tug on his own shaft, leaning further and aiming his release in the boys stomach and chest. He snarled as he climaxed, throwing his head back, the tendons of his thick neck standing out as his whole body shook. By the time he was finished he was panting and collapsed beside Isaac in the bed. He pulled the boy close, rubbing the cum into his skin like a brand.

"Go to sleep baby, we have a date tomorrow." Peter yawned.

"Really! Where?" Isaac asked in excitement. Peter just chuckled and ignored him, tucking his head into the young wolfs neck and letting sleep take him.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy!" Isaac called out before giving up and rolling over.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac woke to an empty bed and the sound of his shower running. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head and grinned at the smell of Peter on his sheets and skin. He clambered to get out of bed and made his way to the en-suite. Peter stood beneath the spray, his hard body wet and glistening in the water. Isaac felt his cock hardening at the realisation that he got to have that all to himself. 

Silently he moved to climb into the shower and wrapped his hands around Peter's waist. They were roughly the same height, Isaacs head coming to Peter's shoulder and the teen lay a kiss there. 

"Good morning." Peter chuckled.

"Morning." Isaac yawned, snuggling closer to Peter. 

Peter removed the boys arms and turned, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. He could feel the alphas cock, hard and ready, against his own and he shamelessly rubbed himself against it. Peter growled, pulling the boy closer before hoisting him up into his arms. Isaac wrapped his body around the older mans, grinding their cocks together as Peter turned them towards the wall. 

"Hungry for daddy baby? Need me to fill you up?"

"Yes daddy, please." Isaac whined.

Peter kissed him harshly as he got his cock against the boys hole, the water and soap from the shower acting as lube as he pushed his way inside. Isaac cried out at the burn as Peter's cock stretched him open, rearranging muscles and organs as it buried itself as deep as it could.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good. Such a tight little hole for daddy."

"All your daddy. Only yours." 

Peter growled as he pulled back out. "Damn right it's mine!" With a snarl, he punched his hips forward, driving into Isaac with enough force that the boy slid up the wall. 

Isaac cried out in painful pleasure, his nails digging into the meat of Peter's shoulder. Peter buried his face against his neck as he fucked him, his clawed hands spreading Isaacs cheeks to get deeper. He growled and snarled against the boys skin with each thrust, spearing him deeper and harder. Isaac was a mess, crying and screaming as Peter hit his prostate every time. He needed to cum, his body winding tighter as his orgasm approached. 

"Daddy!" He yelled out as his cock exploded, his cum covering them from the neck down, in long ropes. Peter gave his own roar as he forced his knot inside the boys tight entrance, locking them together as he pumped him full. Panting, he knelt down, turning them gently so that Isaac was straddling Peter, the boy's body boneless and weak. 

"Mine." Peter growled, kissing the bruises he'd bitten across the boys neck. Isaac giggled and snuggled closer, feeling safe and happy for the first time in as long as he can remember. 

The sat like that until Peter could pull out, his half hard cock glistening from the cum inside Isaac. 

"Baby, clean me up." Peter whispered, guiding Isaacs head down. 

At first the boy was hesitant, until he remembered the look on Derek's face when Stiles did the same to him. Slowly he flicked his tongue out, licking the head and slit. Peter hissed, his hands fisting. Isaac looked up to see his alphas red eyes staring intently at him. He kissed his way to the base, licking the mix of Peter and himself from the mans body. Peter's cock hardened in his mouth, the scent of sex and alpha filling his nose. With a whimper, he sucked Peter down, taking as much as he could inside his mouth. 

"Urg, baby! Yes. God you have a talented little tongue." Peter groaned as Isaac worked the top half of his cock, all he could manage of the thick shaft, while stroking his hand across the base. 

"That's right baby, take what you can. Soon I'll teach you to take it all down that pretty throat of yours." The alpha tells him. 

Isaac hums happily, eager to please his alpha. Soon he can feel Peter's knot beneath his palm, it's pulsing beat growing faster as it grew. He tightened his grip, earning a groan from Peter as he thrust his hips, pushing the head of his cock past the entrance to his throat, causing Isaac to gag. Without warning Peter came with a shout, filling Isaac's mouth. The boy tried to drink it all down but there was too much, the semen dribbling down his chin. 

Peter pulls him off, shooting the last of his cum across his neck. "Fuck! You look like a little slut baby. My little slut. Cum across your face, your lips swollen and your eyes red and wet. I'm going to have to fuck your pretty face more often." Peter smiles. 

Isaac blushes at Peter's words and licks his lips. Peter growls and pulls the boy close, sucking and biting his red lips, licking his seed from the boys face before plunging his tongue into his mouth. After their filthy kiss, he slaps the boys ass and stands. 

"Come on. Get ready. We have a long day a head of us." 

Isaac smiles wide, remembering Peter's promise the night before. They were going on a date. He turned to shower as Peter left, drying his body as he went to dress. Isaac didn't use soap, instincts telling him to leave Peter's scent on his body and once the sticky cum was gone he climbed out and went to dress himself. 

Peter was in the kitchen by the time Isaac arrived, the ever present cup of coffee at his side and the newspaper before him. 

"So...what are we doing today?"

"Well the art gallery had a new exhibition showing. I thought we could go and then maybe have dinner?"

Isaac had confided in Peter shortly after accepting the bite, of his love for art. His mother used to take him to the gallery as a child and she would spend hours painting and drawing with him at home. He'd done a few pictures but had never had the courage to show anyone, until Peter. Peter had told him he was good, despite his own thought to the contrary. He'd bought him art supplies and easels, encouraging him to continue. They'd spent many a night talking and laughing as they discussed various artists and their work. 

"That sound great." Isaac beamed. Peter seemed to sigh in relief and Isaac realised the older man, for all the confidence he exuded, was as nervous as he was. 

He walked around the table and climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around the alpha and kissing him sweetly. "It's gonna be wonderful." He whispered. "And if your lucky, you might even get a good night kiss." He teased. 

Peter laughed in delight at the boys humour. "If I'm lucky huh?" His own arms found their way around Isaacs waist, pulling the teen closer as he nipped the junction between his neck and shoulder. Isaac whimpered as his cock twitched, arousal seeping through the air. "I plan to be very lucky baby, and give you a long goodnight kiss." Peter whispered, his had moving down to press against his hole. "Right here." 

"Mmmm maybe we can skip the gallery and have dinner in." Isaac suggested. 

Peter laughed and lifted the boy up, standing him on his own two feet. "Nope." Isaac pouted but moved to make his breakfast as Peter finished his coffee. He doubted Peter had eaten so made enough for both of them and placed it on the table, climbing back onto his lap. They giggled to each other, talking low as Isaac fed them small bites of bagel and sausage, sighing when Peter sucked the juice form his fingers. 

They were shocked from their own little world by the quiet clearing of a throat. Looking up they spotted Stiles by the door.

"Stiles. Is everything ok?" Peter asked in concern.

"Umm. I was going to make some food for me and...and Derek. If that's ok?"

"Of course. Please help yourself." Peter looked shocked at the boys words and Isaac wondered why. 

He watched as Stiles moved around the kitchen, taking care for stay as far from them as possible. He wasn't happy to note that Peter also watched the boy, but kept quiet as the alphas face was more thoughtful and calculating than lustful. But the time Stiles was finished, Isaac had washed their plate and was heading back upstairs to finish getting ready, at Peter's insistence. He wandered up the stairs and into his room, leaving the door slightly open and shamelessly listening to the couple downstairs.

"How are you feeling Stiles?" Peter asked the boy.

"Fine." Stiles replied hesitantly. Their was something off about his tone that Isaac couldn't place.

"I understand you had a little...misunderstanding with Derek." 

"If you call rape a misunderstanding." Stiles snarled. 

Isaac had to cover his mouth to silence his gasp of shock. Derek raped Stiles? No. No way. Derek wouldn't do that. 

"Really Stiles. Can you honestly say that you didn't enjoy what he did to you?" Peter smirked. 

Stiles didn't reply and Peter chuckled. "As I thought. Now here's what's going to happen." Peter tone turned hard and the sound of his chair scraping against the floor almost covered the quiet steps of Stiles retreating. There was a small struggle and Stiles let out a gasp of pain. "You are going to go home tonight. You will wait three days. Then you will come crawling back to Derek and forgive him. You will ask him to be your master. You will like everything he does to you and you will beg for more. Every ounce of pain will turn you on. You will never ask him to stop. You will be a good little submissive to my nephew. Do you understand." Peter commanded.

"Y.yes." Stiles stammered, his voice thick with tears.

"From this moment on Stiles, you are a natural submissive. You need to be owned. You need to be dominated. You need Derek to take control." Stiles' breathing calmed and his scent went funny as Peter commanded him. "What are you Stiles."

"I'm a submissive." The boy said, his time normal.

"Who's submissive." 

"Derek's."

"What do you want Stiles."

"To be owned." 

"By who?"

"Derek."

"Good pet." Peter crooned and Stiles sighed happily. 

"Thank you alpha."

"You're welcome, pet. Anything for my betas."

Isaac silently closed the door, unsure what just happened. What had Peter done to Stiles? He stumbled over to the bed, his legs weak. 

Just as he sat on the soft comforter, the door opened and Peter entered, his face happy. Their was no sign of the man in the kitchen, the harsh monster that Isaac had heard. 

"Isaac?" Peter asked in confusion, his face concerned.

"What did you do to Stiles?"

Peter's face hardens. "You were listening."

"What did you do!" Isaac cried out. 

Peter marched over to the bed, grabbing Isaac by the throat and pinning him down. "Don't take that tone with me baby boy. Not unless you want me to punish you. I am still your alpha and you will show me respect." The wolf snarled. 

"Let..me..go." Isaac struggled to speak. Peter wasn't holding him tight enough to choke him, but he would definitely have bruises. 

"I think you need to have a little nap, baby. It might make you feel better." Peter smirked before covering Isaacs face with one large hand, cutting of his air. Isaac struggled until his vision went black and his body limp.


	5. Chapter 5

saac woke to the feel of a hot, wet mouth around his cock. He grinned as his eyes slowly opened, falling on Peter's dark hair as the alpha swallowed him to the root. 

"Urg." The boy grunted. "Daddy." 

"About time you woke up baby boy." Peter grinned, pulling back to spread Isaacs legs lewdly. 

He pumped his cock twice before lining it up with Isaacs hole, gripping his hips tightly and shoving in as deep and as hard as he could. Isaac cried out at the invasion, his muscles spasming as they struggled to loosen fast enough. Peter gave him no time before he was pounding into him, their hips crashing together painfully. Each thrust brushed Isaac's prostate deliberately, countering the strain of the thick shaft stretching the too tight channel. 

"Fuck baby. I could fuck you pretty hole all day. Just bend you over and shove my cock inside your little cunt." Peter growled. 

A flood of arousal flashed through Isaac. Peter had never spoken to him like that before and he didn't know how to take it. 

"My beautiful little beta. My little slut. Mine." Peter growled against his ear as he hoisted Isaacs leg higher, shoving it over his shoulder to gain more room inside him. 

Isaacs cock was twitching, rubbing deliciously against the hair lining Peter's stomach. He groaned and writhed as Peter fucked him, whispering filth in his ear until, with a howl, the boy climaxed, coating Peter's stomach and chest in milky cum. Peter wasn't far behind, his knot catching on Isaacs sensitive rim with each thrust. When if finally became to large, the alpha gripped Isaac roughly, grinding against his prostate. Isaac squeezed his muscles hard, tightening his channel and Peter roared as he emptied his seed inside his beta. 

They dozed lightly as they waited for the knot to shrink, Peter kissing Isaacs neck delicately. The alpha blanketed the boy, covering him completely beneath his hard frame.

"Mmmm what a way to wake up." The teen stated leisurely. 

"Mmmm wake you up like that every morning baby. Fill you with my seed before I send you off to school. Plug it in until I can bend you over and fill you again."

Isaac laughed, snuggling closer. "What are we doing today?"

"I was going to take you out, but now I want to just fuck you into the mattress." Peter replied, thrusting his hips and stretching the boys loose rim, his thick shaft filling quickly inside the boys heated tunnel. 

"Mmmm sounds nice."

"Maybe I should get a few toys from Derek, keep you locked up and at my mercy."

Isaac groaned at the image, his body restrained and at his alphas command. He felt his own cock harden. "We could do that." He agreed breathlessly. 

"Mmmm little slut." The alpha chuckled, moving down to suck on the boys nipples. "You'd let me do anything to you wouldn't you baby."

"Uh-huh." Isaac groaned. 

"Let me clamp these pretty titties of yours, stretch them out until their big and fat and juicy."

Isaac writhed beneath the mans mouth, his nipples sore and sensitive beneath his tongue. "Daddy!"

"Let me tie up this pretty cock of yours, keep you hard and wanting all day." Peter gripped his cock loosely, barely giving any friction as he pumped it. 

"Please!"

"Let me stuff your little slut hole with anything I wanted. Stretch you wide as you can go before I fuck you."

"Alpha!"

"Cum for me baby. Cum for daddy."

Isaac's climax was fast but no less enjoyable than the last, his body bowing as he cried out in pleasure. 

Peter's knot reemerged, locking them together once again as he was filled to the brim with cum. He could feel his stomach distending, bloating out as more and more semen filled it. 

***************************************

It was hours later that they emerged from the bedroom, sated and happy from the many rounds of sex. Peter had kept his sinful promise to plug Isaac, sliding a medium black plug into his red, sloppy hole before letting him shower, leaving the boy's stomach bloated and full. Peter took great delight in rubbing it, much to Isaac's embarrassment. 

They'd dressed up for dinner as Peter had reserved a table at a high class restaurant, the only one in Beacon Hills, for their date. It had been a struggle for Isaac to find clothes that fit over his extended abdomen but he had, a pair of black slacks and a crisp blue shirt. While fixing his collar, he'd found four small scars lining the back of his neck, scars he couldn't remember getting. When he'd asked Peter, the older man had shrugged it off, claiming he must have held the boy's neck too tightly that last time, where he'd pinned I'm down over the large blanket chest at the base of his bed while he'd fucked him. Isaac had blushed and let it go, not ready for another round just yet.

They took Peter's Mercedes, a speak silver beast that Peter loved, to the restaurant. It had a valet service so Peter had of course threatened the human with great bodily harm if so much as a speck of mud got on his beautiful car. The poor kid had almost wet himself. The restaurant was amazing, deep red carpets; black wooden tables covered with white cloth; cream walls littered with various art. The lighting was low, creating a romantic mood and the many patrons were mostly couples. 

They were shown to their table, a private booth in the back, by a pretty waitress who seemed intent on flirting with Peter, even after Isaac had claimed his hand in a fit of jealousy. Peter ushered Isaac in first, removing his suit jacket before following. That's when Isaac got nervous.

"So..um...I've never been on a date before." The boy admitted sheepishly.

"Well this is the first of many love." The alpha promised, claiming his hand atop the table. Isaac smiled shyly and intertwined their fingers. He was just about to lean over and kiss his alpha when the pesky waitress came back. 

Isaac let Peter order for them both and was shocked at how well the older man actually knew him. 

"What? You think I don't pay attention?" Peter teased. 

"No, just didn't think you paid that much attention. No one else notices that I hate mushrooms." 

"Well I'm not just anyone am I baby?" 

They spent the meal talking quietly, Peter asking about Isaacs plans after collage and Isaac learning about Peter's life before the fire. They laughed at the many displays of art, their poor attempt at modernism, which led to a debate about classic verses modern art. 

Isaac had just tucked into his dessert, a hot slice of chocolate Belgian cake with Madagascan vanilla ice cream, when he felt Peter's hand slide across his thigh. He looked at the alpha quickly but Peter was sipping his coffee, seemingly lost in his own world. It wasn't until the hand moved to the front of his slacks, undoing the button and pulling down the zip, that Peter looked at him, a wicked smirk on his face.

"I need my dessert too baby." He'd whispered. 

Isaac's face was as red as the carpet as he struggled to keep quiet, a feat Peter was determined to make impossible, as the wolf stroked his now hard cock through the fabric of his boxers. He bit his spoon when Peter used his free hand to feed him the last piece of cake, his body convulsing as he came in his pants, warm semen seeping into the fabric. 

"Go to the bathroom baby and wait for me." Peter ordered.

Isaac rushed to obey, pulling his shirt down as low as he could as he tried to slip by unnoticed. He hurried into the bathroom, his breathing heavy with excitement at he idea that Peter might fuck him here. 

Peter followed behind at a more leisurely pace. He pulled Isaac into one of the bathroom stalls and locked the door. 

"Strip baby."

Isaac pulled of his clothes, handing them to Peter who hung them over the partition wall. Once he was naked, Peter stroked his skin lovingly, gazing at him like he was a work of art, a masterpiece. By the time he finally undid his own trousers, pulling them down to his knees while he sat on the closed lid of the toilet, Isaac was hard and panting.

"Face the door." 

Isaac turned away, only to feel Peter grip his still bruised hips and pull him back, slotting him between his knees. The plug was pulled free and Isaac had to clench to prevent the cum from leaking free. Peter pulled the boy down, sitting him on his thick shaft in one smooth slide. They both moaned, despite having spent the day slotted together in various positions. 

"Ride me baby." Peter whispered in his ear.

Isaac had to use Peter's knees to balance as he raised and lowered himself on Peter's cock slowly, his hole still sensitive from the battering it had taken earlier. 

"Lean forward, let me see that little cunt swallow me whole baby." 

Isaac groaned at Peter's filthy words, leaning as far forward as he dared. He could feel Peter's eyes in him, like a caress across his skin, staring hungrily at the sight of his cock disappearing inside him. They fucked slowly, dragging out every ounce of pleasure until Peter's knot was knocking at his entrance. Isaac desperately wanted to feel it, to push his body down and take every inch of his alpha inside him. But he knew he couldn't, not here. 

Peter took his knot in hand, squeezing it right as Isaac's rocking got faster, his orgasm rising. 

"Don't cum." Peter warned him, even as he bit into the boys shoulder, smothering his own howl as he added more of his seed to the mix. It took ten minutes before he was done, his cock finally finished shooting inside the boy. Peter quickly grabbed the plug, fitting it in place before patting Isaac on the ass and ordering him to dress. 

"Daddy?" The boy whined, his hand around his neglected shaft.

"Don't touch." Peter slapped his hand away. "Good boys don't play with daddy's toys. And that is one of daddy's favourite toys." Peter told him. 

They left the restaurant quickly, both eager to get home and continue their fun.


	6. Authors note

Hi. I'm very sorry that nothing has been posted lately, unfortunately life and work seem to be getting in the way. At the moment I'm so tired that my mind is completely blank so nothing new is being written. However I have a holiday coming up (woohoo) so will hopefully get time to continue this story.   
Thank you all for your patience and hope to update soon.


End file.
